Episode 312 (2nd February 1988)
Plot Pete is hounded by an unsatisfied customer. Dr Legg tells Barry he can have his flat if he can pay the £175 for the deposit and advance rent. Barry agrees to Dr Legg's offer and assures him he can pay for it, even though he actually cannot. Darren tries to bat Aisha off to Rod so that he can take part in more dodgy dealings, but Rod refuses to look after her. Pete suggests to Kathy they have a meal together in their flat so that they can have some alone time. Magda sticks up for Michelle having her abortion, which Simon disagrees with. Darren makes a phone call regarding business but it does not go to plan, so he demands his money back or the videos he sold with rental charges added. Simon talks to Lofty about Willmott-Brown and how he disagrees with the way he runs the place, unaware that he is in The Dagmar at the same time. Kathy and Pete's meal does not go to plan as Pete gets worked up about Kenny's visit from New Zealand. Barry phones Graham to request he asks their dad for a loan for him, so that he can get his flat. He also tells Graham to tell his father he has met a woman. Colin sees Barry in the café and tries to strike up a conversation with him, but Barry is not interested. Pat hears Donna tell Dot another lie and remarks on it. Lofty enters The Vic but leaves again after feeling antagonised. Magda uses The Dagmar to film an entry for television in order to promote her business. Simon acts as the director and winds her up finding the perfect camera angle and lighting. Pauline is upset after being ignored by Lofty. Donna tells Pat that the reason she is lying so much is because she has recently learnt her parents adopted her, and that her real parents live in Walford. Pat does not believe Donna and walks out on her. Carmel is furious when a man walks into her flat and throws a video down her hallway. She tells Darren she is beginning to get tired of him, and also hands him back Rod's beret, which she says came with the video. Rod has been stitched up by Darren, and he is not happy about it, vowing revenge. Pauline tries to clear the air with Lofty but he accuses her and Michelle of protecting the father of Vicki. Cast Regular cast *Lofty - Tom Watt *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Den - Leslie Grantham *Donna - Matilda Ziegler *Pete - Peter Dean *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Colin - Michael Cashman *Barry - Gary Hailes *Rod - Christopher McHallem *Mary - Linda Davidson *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Michelle - Susan Tully *Mags - Kathryn Apanowicz *Wicksy - Nick Berry *James Willmott-Brown - William Boyde *Dr Legg - Leonard Fenton *Darren - Gary McDonald *Carmel - Judith Jacob *Junior - Aaron Carrington *Aisha Roberts - Aisha Jacob (Uncredited) *Annie Smith - Samantha Crown (Uncredited) Guest cast *Judy - Joanna Bright *Junior's Girlfriend - Lyanne Compton Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public *3C Albert Square - Bedroom *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Café Osman *The Dagmar - Bar *14B Walford Towers - Living room/kitchen Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'I want this flat, I'll have my independence.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 23,500,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1988 episodes